Don't ahem Mess with the XMen
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jubilee finally tells Monet off for berating her about her 'When I was with the X-Men' stories in such a way that leaves M gasping for breath and struggling just to stand. Slash.


Title: "Don't Mess with the X-Men"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG for language  
Summary: Jubilee finally tells Monet off for berating her about her 'When I was with the X-Men' tales in such a way that leaves the other girl gasping for breath and struggling to stand.  
Warnings: Language, Femme slash  
Disclaimer: Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, Monet "M" St. Croix, all other characters within, the X-Men, and Generation X are & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

She could not suppress the scream of frustration that left her mouth as she heard the dreaded words yet again. Her blue eyes flashed, and anger filled her face. Monet prattled on, heedless to her teammate's combustion point and the deadly area she was playing in. "If you want to be with them so badly, little Jubilee, why don't you simply turn tail and run home to your precious X-Men? I am confident that I speak for the entire team when I tell you that we are all weary of your 'when I was with the X-Men' stories."

Heated words began spilling from Jubilee's tongue before she was even aware of what she was saying. "Let me tell ya a little somethin' the stupid bad guys still ain't figured out, Croix. Don't fuck with an X-Man."

Monet's eyes and mouth flew wide, yet no sound came out.

"Yeah. That's right," Jubilee continued, realizing that she had used a word she'd picked up from Wolverine years ago that many of their elders would have a fit on her head if they heard her using it. "I went there, an' I'm damn sure not done going there. I'll tell ya why every one o' ya can't stand my when I was with the X-Men stories. Ya can't stand that I am an X-Man."

Monet opened her mouth again, but only a squeak came out.

"The X-Men are heroes, an' I'm damn proud to be one o' 'em. I might be with Gen. X right now, but I'm still an X-Man an' I always will be. I ain't one o' you who are still trainin' an' hopin' to get picked to be a hero, to be an X-Man. I am an X-Man; I'm just here for the trainin' powers bit, reachin' my full potential, an' helpin' Irish."

"Yeah, that's right. Hayseed might be the butt kisser, but I'm the one the ole man really comes to when he's got a prob. He knows he can trust me not to let the rest o' ya get too friggin' crazy, an' he knows I'll always have his back, no matter what goes down."

She stared up at Monet, her fury flaring as words from the past whispered through her head. Why was this girl always so aggravating to her, always so frustrating? Why did she always pounce on her with the slimmest of excuses? She realized what it had to be now as things that both Wolverine and Gambit had told her came back to her.

Before Monet knew what was happening, Jubilee's arms wrapped around her, and she dipped the tall Algerian beauty so that she no longer towered above her. She pressed her mouth to hers in a heated kiss, pouring passion from her soul that she'd never felt for Monet into the kiss. She focused on how she felt about being an X-Man and the passion that that prideful position gave her. She kissed her long and deep, her tongue thrusting through her unexpected and unprepared lips and running far into her heated mouth.

Jubilee kept kissing Monet, her disgust at the thought of whose lips she was kissing being overpowered by the knowledge that she was making the stubborn, aggravating woman go limp inside her arms. She could feel her melting and deepened the kiss even more. Monet started trembling in her arms, and still Jubilee kissed her until she could no longer breathe.

At last, she released Monet, who staggered and almost fell. She looked at Jubilee with wide, shocked eyes, but her limp tongue and swollen lips seemed unable to form any coherent words. Jubilee glared at her, her look telling her she'd not felt a thing. "Like I said, bitch, don't fuck with the X-Men."

She turned, her yellow trench coat swirling around her legs, and walked away, leaving a stunned Monet gasping for breath!

**The End**


End file.
